


Dream on

by Sylvia_nochance



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, bananafishfluffweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_nochance/pseuds/Sylvia_nochance
Summary: Dreams are dangerous. They might distort your heart and might make you stray from your path.Ash dreamt and dreamt until his dream finally became reality.And he admitted to himself how good it feels to dream.(this is for Banana Fish Fluff week~ )





	Dream on

_I once dreamt of being a beloved prince, reigning over a kingdom so beautiful even God would be envious. I dreamt of white roses to paint red after I prickle my finger and my blood adorns their petals, just like the legend of Aphrodite goes._

_I once dreamt of marrying a little princess that would grow older by my side. I dreamt of having a faithful servant and I dreamt of having an army._

_What did I get? What did ‘Aslan’ get? He got drowned in his own greed and was met with a kingdom of barbaric adults that stomped all of his dreams._

_I grew up and started to be jealous of other kids. I dreamt of being normal, I dreamt of running around, I dreamt of being pampered by mother and father and watch them squint their eyes at me as I made mistakes. I dreamt of understanding the natural laws._

_What did I get? What did ‘Ash’ get? He got blinded by his own envy and was met by a crew of adults that relied on his brains and beauty and paid him back in misery and abuse. So Ash gave up dreaming._

“What are you writing, Ash?”

A familiar voice snapped Ash out of his own vicious thoughts and made him blink once, twice in confusion. He forgot what he wished to write. _Ah, it’s him._ Ash raised his eyes from the blank sheet of paper and tilted his head backwards, inhaling Eiji’s scent to fill his lungs, sketched his tender features into his soul never to leave it empty and raised a hand to place it on Eiji’s cheek, thumb caressing his lower lip. The small gesture stirred a storm into Eiji’s chest and the blonde could feel the heat of his cheeks into the palm of his hand. He chuckled.

“Ash…?” Eiji trailed off, a dim sparkle lighting up his majestic orbs. He did not question Ash’s gesture: he knew better. The Ash he knew… no, the Aslan he knew was as gentle as a flower, as pure as the morning dew… loveable as the dawn. Oh, and how Eiji came to adore his dawn.

He knew how troubled Ash was in his life. He understood his pain; he wished to make it his. He wished to make Ash happy and he made a promise to Santa that year he would be good and would take care of Ash until the Earth fell to bits. The child in him wrote a letter to Santa in which he asked for Ash’s happiness. Ash found his letter and asked him why he chose Santa. God didn’t lend his ear to children. And because God had failed them both before.

Yes, Ash remembered. He wished for peace and to settle down somewhere, anywhere and enjoy the little things in life. He dreamt of a quiet dawn, of the world to feel less treacherous than it was. He dreamt of hope. Everybody wants to belong, and sometimes there’s a little serendipity to who you meet and who accepts you. Ash closed his eyes at the thought and brushed his thumb across Eiji’s cheek. The latter came closer to Aslan, and leaned over him from his side, the place Eiji had swore to belong to. He inquired nothing and just leaned into Ash’s whole existence, sealing the unbearable distance between their souls. Ash’s lips, so full and so soft sent Eiji’s heart ablaze. The blonde raised his other hand to bring his soulmate even closer if possible, air becoming insufficient to survive. He breathed in Eiji’s existence and he would fade away just like the roses in his dreams if he didn’t have him.

“You’re needy today.” The Japanese boy observed once the plush of their lips parted. He expected a sassy remark from his other half, but giggled as his mouth opened in some sort of magical mantra.

“Cannot help it. Not when you are so close to me like this. I am still coming to terms with you being…here”

Ash raised from his seat and grabbed a hold of Eiji’s sleeve, urging him silently to go on the rooftop. In the outer world, time ceased to exist just as the sun crept to its nest, leaving an august tango of colours in the sky. The Japanese boy watched Ash’s back as he approached the edge. Soft snowflakes waltzed down from the sky and timidly found refugee in Ash’s blonde locks. Eiji felt weak in the knees noticing just how noble his silhouette was. How he was born to be a ruler, but not of the material world. No, he was not born to be a ruler of the material: he was an accurate reflection of his soul. He was born to rule the little things, the beauty of small gesture, the genuine sound of a laughter, the innocence of the tear. Eiji smiled and the feelings rushed to his eyes.

Ash was born to rule his existence and he couldn’t care less about anything else.

“Eiji?”

He woke up from a trance and walked over to his lover. To Aslan.

“Aslan.”

Ash chuckled and turned to the other. “ But it’s dusk now. “

Eiji grabbed a hold of the blonde’s hand. “You’ll forever be my dawn. This outside world does not matter… to me.”

_I dreamt of understanding peace and freedom. I dreamt of having a home to go back to. I dreamt of having hope. This time, I was not robbed of it. I regret giving up. I think I was given much more than I could comprehend. But I will learn. Because I have my hand in his. Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Belated Christmas and a happy new year everyone! I hope you will have a good one, just like the boys~


End file.
